Wizards in Camp
by SelGomezPjo3331
Summary: Justin wins a competition and the prize is a visit to Camp Half-Blood. What will happen when wizards and demigods are together? It spells T-R-O-U-B-L-E!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Alex's POV**

'Alex, _mijo_, will you help me take the garbage out?' Theresa Russo asked Alex Russo.

'Why do I always have to take to garbage out?' Alex complained.

'You're the only one who hasn't done it yet.'

'But whenever you ask me, I'm watching TV!' Alex protested.

Theresa glared at her.

'OK, I'll do it,' Alex muttered. She picked up the rubbish bin, went outside and emptied the contents into a potted tree.

When she went back into her house, Justin was waving a letter and screaming like a little girl.

'Justin!' Alex yelled, clapping her hands over her ears. 'Can you stop screaming like a little girl? You're bursting my eardrums!'

Justin stopped, panting. 'M-Mom, I-I won! I... I won the Greek Mythology Contest! And I g-g... got a prize!'

'What prize?' Theresa asked, not looking at him.

Justin read the letter. 'A four day stay at Camp Half-Blood... what and where _is _the camp?'

'Check the letter. It should have the location,' Alex suggested.

'Ok...' Justin's eyes scanned the letter. 'It says a centaur will come and pick us up... about now.' Justin frowned. 'The centaur's not here yet.'

Suddenly, the door was flung open and a centaur appeared. 'Is this the Russo residence?'

'Yes,' Theresa said, staring warily at the centaur. 'Who are you?'

'I'm Chiron,' the centaur introduced. 'I'm taking the teens to visit Camp Half-Blood. Where is Max Russo, anyway?'

'Did someone just call my-'Max tripped on the stairs. 'Whoa! A horse dude!'

'I'm half horse,' Chiron corrected. 'I'm a centaur.'

'Cool!' Max exclaimed. 'Why are you here?'

'I'm here to take you to Camp Half-Blood for a four-day stay,' Chiron explained. 'Now hop on and hold on tight. It's gonna be a rough but fast ride.'

'Wait, can we trust you? Oh, yes, we can,' Alex said, answering her own question. 'Ok, I'm going.' She climbed onto Chiron's horse back and held on to his hair. 'Are you guys coming?'

'Sure we are!' Max and Justin chorused and joined her on Chiron's back.

The centaur immediately galloped off. In five minutes, they had reached... Long Island Sound.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy and Annabeth stood at the entrance of Camp Half-Blood, waiting for the newcomers. Then Annabeth spotted a dot in the distance. She nudged Percy. 'Is that Chiron?'

Percy squinted. 'I think so... yes, it's Chiron!'

Chiron came to a halt in front of us and three teenagers slid down his back. They stared at us.

The girl looked at Annabeth. 'Hey, I'm Alex Russo. Who are you?'

'I'm Annabeth Chase,' Annabeth introduced herself. Alex seemed like a nice girl, Annabeth was sure they would get along.

Then Alex glanced at Percy. 'And who are you?'

'I'm Percy Jackson. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood,' Percy said, grinning.

'He's my boyfriend,' Annabeth added, though she didn't need to. She knew that Alex had already figured that out and she didn't like Percy.

Alex nodded. 'Uh-huh... Where's the food? I'm hungry.'

'In camp,' Annabeth said. Alex tried to walk in but she couldn't.

'Help !' Alex sounded annoyed. 'I can't get in.'

Annabeth giggled. 'Sorry. Chiron?'

Chiron got the message and he nodded. 'There, you can go in now.'

Alex tried to go in again and succeeded. 'Woo hoo! I did it!'

Annabeth stifled her laugh. Alex was so dumb! Chiron lifted the enchantment so that Alex could go in. Alex didn't even do anything, just whining.

Next, her brothers, who introduced themselves as Max and Justin Russo, went in, followed by Percy, Annabeth and Chiron. Chiron then sealed the boundary again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Alex's POV**

The camp was huge. Alex saw that many campers were wearing armor and helmets and sword fighting with real, sharp swords.

'Which cabin do you want to sleep in?' Annabeth asked her, linking arms with her.

Alex shrugged. 'Hermes?'

Annabeth beamed. 'That's what Max said. C'mon, I'll show you to the Hermes cabin.' She walked her to a plain, white door. 'This is Cabin Eleven. You'll share a bed with Max.'

'Ok,' Alex agreed. 'What about Justin?'

'Oh, he's sleeping in my cabin, Cabin Six. My mother is Athena,' Annabeth replied.

'Of course he'd want to sleep in Athena's cabin. He thinks he's a brainiac. In fact, he's so annoying.'

Annabeth laughed. 'I hope not. Otherwise, I won't be able to sleep because of his constant annoyance.'

'You're as bad as him,' Alex grumbled. 'You two are brainiacs and brainiacs are annoying.'

'I'm the child of Athena, the wisdom goddess, so of course I'm smart.'

Alex heard a rumbling noise. 'What's that noise?'

'Your stomach?' Annabeth guessed.

Alex blushed. 'Guess I'm hungry. What food do you have?'

Annabeth pulled her out of the cabin. 'Let's go to the dining pavilion and you'll see, Alex.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The dining pavilion was filled with campers. Annabeth guided Alex to her table.

'For now, you can sit here. When you can sit without me, you sit with your cabin's table,' Annabeth told Alex and Alex nodded.

'Do I have to do that too?' Alex asked, pointing to the campfire where some campers were scraping food into it.

Annabeth nodded. 'You do that to show respect to the gods even if you're not a demigod. Just offer part of your food to whichever god you like best.'

Alex wrinkled her nose in disgust. 'Gods like burnt food?'

Annabeth laughed. 'They don't like burnt food. They like the smell.'

Alex and Annabeth picked up their plates and walked over to the campfire. Annabeth scraped some food into the campfire and murmured, 'For Athena. Mom, I love you.'

Annabeth could hear Alex offer her food to Hermes. Hermes must be favorite god. Then she and Alex went back to the Athena table and started eating.

'Annabeth, why is Alex with you?'

'I thought she's like to see your cabin, Percy,' Annabeth answered.

'It's beautiful,' Alex breathed, staring around the room. 'I love the smell of the sea. It makes me feel so relaxed and calm for the first time in my life!'

Percy laughed. 'Are you serious? The first time in your life?'

Alex nodded. 'You're so lucky to be in this cabin. I'd love to sleep here, but I'm still going to sleep in the Hermes cabin.'

Suddenly, Annabeth heard someone shouting.

'Annabeth, Percy! I missed you!'

Percy spun around and was greeted by a two-metre tall Cyclops.

'Tyson!' Annabeth shouted gleefully, giving Tyson a hug. 'How are you?'

Alex was frowning at Tyson. 'Who is he?'

'Tyson's my half-brother,' Percy explained. 'He's a baby Cyclops.'

'He's so tall for a baby,' Alex murmured. 'I've never met a Cyclops before.'

'Tyson's a good guy,' Annabeth assured her, seeing the fear in her eyes. 'He won't even hurt a fly.'

'Promise,' Tyson said.

Annabeth could tell that Alex was relieved.

'Good to know,' Alex said. 'I think I should go back to Hermes cabin. Bye.'

'Bye.' Annabeth waved.

Alex ran out of Cabin Three. Annabeth sighed. Alex was not totally convinced that Tyson was a good guy. Tyson would just have to prove it to her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! This is SelGomezPjo3331 and please enjoy this chapter. This story has the most reviews, so I'll definitely continue. Sadly, I take a very long time to update again because I prefer writing. Thx for all the reviews. Reviews make me continue stories. If I get at least 2 reviews, I'll definitely continue. So thx again. Now, presenting...**

**Chapter 5**

"Tyson? Why are you here?" Alex asked.

"Are you afraid of me?" Tyson asked.

"N-no, I'm not!"

Tyson frowned. "Annabeth said you are. Come, I will show you that I'm harmless."

"I know that you are harmless, Tyson. There's no need to prove it to me. It's just your size that creeps me out," Alex admitted.

Tyson laughed. "This is not my normal size! I'll grow smaller." Tyson glowed as he shrunk.

"You are quite small."

"Yup," Tyson agreed. "Now are you still scared of me?"

"No." Alex smiled. "You're a great Cyclops."

Tyson grinned. "Come, I'll make a weapon for you!"

"Just a souvenir will do," Alex said.

"Ok." Tyson led Alex to the forge and started tinkering. Soon, he gave Alex a small Cyclops figurine.

"Aw... that's sooo cute, Tyson! Thank You!" Alex thanked the Cyclops. "I'll always keep it with me. Promise."

Alex and Tyson hugged and smiled. Alex had made a new friend.

**Please review if you want me to continue. I'm getting sick of typing, but I will continue this story if you give me... 5 or more reviews. Thank you for all the reviews I got. Enjoy! Have a nice day! :)**

**~SelGomezPjo3331~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time. Hope you enjoy this chapter! And now, presenting:**

**Chapter 6**

**Max POV:**

"Wow, what a cute doll," Max remarked, eyeing Alex's Cyclops figurine.

"Yeah, cute doll," Alex agreed proudly.

"Actually, it's a figurine," Justin corrected irritably. "Can't you stop saying 'doll'?"

Alex stuck out her tongue at Justin. "This is my doll, so I can call it whatever I want, Justi_ne_."

"Hey!" Justin shouted. "I'm not your little sister! Besides, did I ever tell you that your Cyclops is VERY ugly?"

Alex glared at her brother. "Don't talk about Tyson like this, dumbo! Wait till you see what he can do! If you order a doll from Waverly Place, you can get in in about two days!"

"That Cyclops can crush you with just one hand," Max added helpfully, though it didn't sound too helpful to him.

Justin swallowed. "OK, OK. Nice doll, nice Cyclops..." He fainted.

Alex split her sides with laughter. "I don't even know how he's our brother!"

"WE ROCK!" Max exclaimed. "So long, Justin!"

*** NEXT DAY ***

"Hello, Justin Russo," Alex said into her phone, faking her voice. "This is the wife of Professor Crumbs **(Author's note: I don't know if Crumbs has a wife or not)**and I'm coming over to arrest you for being so fragile and for not being a Russo. Seems like you were switched with another wizard's baby at the hospital. So we are also going to feed you to the crocodiles."

Alex hung up and chuckled. Max grinned.

"We totally tricked him! I bet he fainted when he heard the news!"

"Yeah," Alex agreed.

Then, Justin ran past Alex and Max, screaming his head off. A few centimetres away from Alex and Max, Justin panted, exhausted from all his screaming, and fainted on the spot. Some Apollo campers saw him and rushed forwards to drag him off to the infirmary. Max tiptoed after them, Alex following behind him. Max was shocked to see Justin suddenly wake up and scratch the Apollo kids. When Max got over his shock, he laughed softly.

Alex laughed till she cried. "Let's just hope Justin won't figure it out."

Too late. Justin had cornered them. Somehow, he had figured out their trick. "I'm telling Mom and Dad and you'll all stand no chance of being the family wizard!" he threatened.

Alex laughed. "Pfft! Please, you think that will make us beg for mercy? Dream on! We already stand no chance with you around!"

"Just wait and see, little sister, just wait and see..." Justin hissed and stormed off.

Max glanced at Alex. He had a feeling that they were in boiling hot soup.

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**

**Well, liked it? Hated it? Let me know by reviewing. Thank you so much guys and gals!**

**~SelGomezPjo3331~**

**P.S. BTW, if you haven't figured it out, I'm NOT the real Selena Gomez.**


End file.
